


Honeythief

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Loki Feels, Parent Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Confined to the Avengers' tower for his crimes; Loki was frustrated and bored out of his mind. That is, until he gets a surprise visit from the daughter the heroes never knew existed.





	

    Loki didn’t like being in Avengers Tower. Even those who didn’t know the full extent of who he was and what he’d done to be there under what amounted to glorified house arrest were well aware of the fact, as he wasn’t exactly making his displeasure a secret. Of course, that’s about all he did. The Avengers weren’t sure whether to be relieved or extremely suspicious about the lack of chaos from the god, though most were leaning more towards the latter save for Thor, who figured his brother was just wisely avoiding worse trouble by more or less behaving.

 

    The reality could not be further from the truth in either case, not that the Trickster would ever say so.

 

    He couldn’t have known he wouldn’t have to.

 

    It was a perfectly ordinary day in the tower; there was no trouble that required Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and so they chose to relax and unwind like the average people they weren’t. Loki had been in his room when he was alerted to having a visitor via the intercom he’d more than once been tempted to silence permanently, and he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and to the elevator, all the while wondering who in the Nine would come to visit _him_ of all people. It had to be a mistake, or else a joke. Yes, he decided; that had to be it. He was directed to the monitoring side of the interrogation room, which struck him as a bit odd, but he shrugged it off.

 

    “Fair warning; if this is a joke, I _will_ set someone on fire,” He declared as he walked through the door to find the whole team there.

 

    “I volunteer Tony,” Clint replied without hesitation.

 

    “Gee; thanks,” Tony retorted sarcastically.

 

    “Second person I thought of,” Loki said with a slight smirk. He walked further into the room to stand before the two-way mirror, which was currently blacked out. “Now; who’s this supposed _visitor_ here to see me?” He asked sceptically.

 

    “Believe me, we’re just as baffled as to why anyone would want to see _you,”_ Natasha replied, earning a glare she ignored, “But this girl seemed to want to pretty badly, considering she broke in then demanded we call you down when she was caught.”

 

    Tony pressed a button that made the glass clear and Loki’s eyes widened in surprise and recognition. “Let me guess; crazy ex? I got a few of those,” He said then looked at the red head sitting on the other room, “Bit young, though, isn’t she? She’s gotta be, what, fifteen?”

 

    Loki turned to Tony with a slight expression of disgust. “She’s my _daughter,_ you idiot,” He snapped, earning surprised looks from the rest of the room.

 

    Tony recovered first. “No shit? Someone actually put up with you long enough to have a kid with you?”

 

     “That would explain the disregard for laws,” Clint added.

 

    “How did she get past security?” Natasha asked. Well, more like demanded.

 

    “Is she dangerous?” Bruce asked.

 

    That caused Loki’s eyes to snap to the scientist in a furious glare. “If any of you even think to touch her, I will tear you limb from limb,” He snarled, taking them all save for Thor aback. The Thunderer knew _exactly_ how protective his brother was of his children.

 

    “Alright, let’s just calm down here; no one needs to get hurt,” Steve interjected before things could devolve into a fight then turned to Loki, “Look, I’m sure you can understand our concern, given the circumstances.”

 

    “I _understand_ perfectly,” Loki replied icily. Thor shifted uncomfortably, giving them the impression there was more not being said. “I can assure you, she’s not a threat,” He added more calmly then narrowed his eyes, “Unless you threaten her first; I taught her well how to defend herself.”

 

    “Clearly, that’s not the only thing you taught her,” Clint said.

 

    “Would you expect any less?” Loki challenged with a raised eyebrow.

 

    “And you still claim she’s not a threat?” Natasha asked with much the same expression.

 

    “Let’s not forget that every single one of us in this room is capable of a great many things,” Thor spoke up.

 

    “Exactly, and I don’t see you pointing fingers at anyone else,” Loki said somewhat sharply. “Now, if you’ll excuse me; I need to find out why my daughter is here and quite possibly ground her for it,” He added before turning and walking out of the room.

 

    With the curious Avengers at his heels, Loki walked into the interrogation room where his daughter was handcuffed to the table, clear blue eyes looking around the room boredly. She was wearing faded black jeans that were ripped at the knees tucked into knee high dark riding boots, a Kindeythieves t-shirt and a black leather jacket, her long bright red hair tied away from her pale face in a braid that fell down her back. When the door opened she turned her attention to it and her face brightened immediately.

 

    “Mum!” She called excitedly, shocking the Avengers, with the exception of Thor, for the second time.

 

    “Whoa, _what?? Mom?!”_ Clint blurted as they stared at Loki, who seemed completely unruffled by the sudden renewed attention.

 

    Loki crossed his arms at his chest and eyed his daughter sternly. “Amelia; does your father know you’re here?”

 

    Amelia shifted in the chair a bit, biting her bottom lip. “Define ‘know’,” She replied slowly and Loki sighed. “I told him I was going out; he was okay with it!” She added. That earned her a _look._

 

    “I _highly_ doubt you traveling halfway across the realm was what he understood by ‘going out’,” Loki countered.

 

    “Well, that’s not _my_ fault; I did my part by telling him I was leaving,” Amelia replied.

 

    “Amy, this is not a joke,” Loki scolded. “Why are you here? I’ve told you plenty of times to stay away.”

 

    Amelia slumped slightly in her seat, a sad expression taking over her features. “I missed you,” She replied softly, “You don’t visit as much anymore.”

 

    All the sternness left Loki in an instant, his arms dropping to his sides as guilt filled his expression. The Avengers shifted uncomfortably, knowing exactly why that was the case. Loki walked over to Amelia, undoing the cuffs around her wrists with a wave of his hand, and pulled the chair so she faced him before he knelt before her, taking hold of her hands.

 

    “Oh, pet; it hasn’t been by choice,” He explained, thumbs rubbing circles on the backs of her hands, “I can’t leave this building. If I could, believe me, I’d be gone in a heartbeat.”

 

    Amelia bit her lips together, seemingly deciding whether that was good enough reason. “What happened?”

 

    “Some people take impersonation quite personally,” Loki replied.

 

    “Oh, so he finally woke up?” Amelia asked casually.

 

    “You knew?” Thor asked incredulously, causing them both to look over at him.

 

    “Who do you think I did it for?” Loki replied matter-of-factly, “I had every intention of bringing her to Asgard as soon as I thought it was safe enough, I just never got a chance.” He frowned. “Just as well, in any case.”

 

    Thor frowned. “You think father would hurt her to get to you?”

 

    “Well, he’s just so good at it,” Loki replied ruefully. Thor looked away at that and the rest of the team began to understand Loki’s sudden fierceness at Bruce’s question. “I’m not letting that happen again. Ever. If I have to kill the old fool myself,” He said firmly.

 

    “I’m just wondering why _he_ didn’t kill _you_ this time,” Amelia chimed in, becoming uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going in. She knew how her mother got when the subject of the loss of her half-siblings was brought up.

 

    “I convinced him not to,” Thor replied before Loki could.

 

    “How’d you pull that off? I can’t imagine he got over the treason that quickly, did he?” Amelia asked.

 

    “He didn’t have a choice,” Loki replied, a sort of amusement taking place of his anger, “Defeating the dark elves and saving the universe is not something people overlook easily; punishing Thor for going against his orders to do so would turn people against him.”

 

    Amelia hummed in understanding. “But how did that bring you here?”

 

    “I’m not wanted in Asgard,” Loki replied almost tonelessly. A flash of hurt crossed his face before he forced it away and shrugged. “Here was the best bet; there are plenty of people to keep an eye on me, and take me down if I cause too much trouble.”

 

    Amelia thought about it for a moment then pouted a bit. “You could have called.”

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. “I don’t have a phone, lovely.”

 

    Amelia looked up and glared at the Avengers. “Hey, we didn’t know he had a legitimate reason to have one,” Tony said, raising his hands in surrender.

 

    “Most people don’t, but that’s never stopped anyone,” Amelia retorted, crossing her arms at her chest and arching an eyebrow, “Did you even think to ask?”

 

    “Okay, yeah, I’m not getting lectured by a fifteen-year-old,” Tony retorted.

 

    “ _Six_ teen!” Amelia corrected sharply.

 

    “Let’s all just calm down, okay?” Steve spoke over Tony’s reply, stepping between them and looking at his teammates. “Look; she’s already here, we might as well just leave them to it. Agreed?”

 

    “Sure,” Clint replied. Tony looked at him incredulously and he shrugged. “I don’t have to like the guy to respect family time, especially if it’s been months.”

 

    With that he left the room to continue going about his day, the rest of the team slowly following his lead until only Loki and Amelia were left. They stood and he led her to his room; as soon as the door was closed behind them he pulled her into his arms like he’d wanted to the moment he saw her, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him back just as tightly. For a long while they just stood there, then he let go and led her over to sit down on the bed.

 

    “So your father has no idea where you are?” He asked.

 

    “Well, no,” Amelia replied, “He called earlier, before I got here, but I switched my mobile off; I’m not talking to him until he takes back what he said.”

 

    “What did he say?” Loki asked somewhat reluctantly.

 

    Amelia was quiet for a long moment, looking down at her lap. “He said you weren’t coming back,” She finally replied softly without looking up, “That you’d left for good this time.”

 

    Loki let out a heavy sigh; he’d been afraid of that but there hadn’t been much he could do about it. He cupped Amelia’s chin and lifted her face to meet his. “He had every right to think that after this long without word,” He said then moved his hand to caress her cheek.

 

    “No, he didn’t; you _always_ come back,” Amelia replied stubbornly.

 

    Loki chuckled then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. No matter what happened or what she heard about him; Amelia simply refused to give up on him and was fiercely protective of him even to her own father. He wondered sometimes if he could ever truly do any wrong in her eyes; not that he’d ever try to find out. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her.

 

    “Well, I’m sure there’s much I’ve missed. Tell me everything,” He said, sitting back and giving her his full attention.

 

    Amelia grinned and proceeded to do just that, filling him in on what she’d been up to in his absence; from her grades, to the boyfriend she’d broken up with just a week ago, to the fight she’d gotten into at school for stepping in between a bully and her target. He tried to scold her for that last one, but couldn’t hide how proud he was about it, which quite ruined the effect. She told him about how the novel she’d been working for the past year and half was coming along, and about the huge argument she’d gotten into with her father when she showed up at home one day with a tattoo.

 

    Loki blinked at that then calmly asked to see it. Amelia pulled her left arm out of her jacket sleeve then pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal the ink on her shoulder; it was a section of honeycomb with the words ‘When I doubt, You’re my belief’ written around it and the letters ‘L’ and ‘A’ written inside in elder futhark runes. He reached a hand up and traced the words with his finger, a smile slowly spreading across his lips and his eyes welling up slightly with emotion.

 

    “You surprise me with just how perfect you are,” He whispered before hugging her, feeling the weight of months falling off his shoulders to be replaced with utter peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing at all today, but this idea refused to be ignored and I'm a pushover to my own mind.
> 
> The title is a song by Halou that made me cry and I love it to bits; the words from Amy's tattoo and the last line by Loki are from the lyrics. Have a listen if you're interested: [Honeythief](http://tinyurl.com/goxp6so)


End file.
